Poison Paradise
by Ali Camille
Summary: Because one taste of paradise can drag you down, and one taste of poison can take you out for good. Rated for language, mild lime, and drama eventually. I do not own Ouran High School Hose Club in any way. FantasyTranceQueen and VivLuvsSebastian's OC's used.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The golden sun dripped through the thin white curtains veiling the windows, streaming onto the floor and casting a beautiful orange glow in the room. It was a relatively small domain; a white dresser, a desk, and a bed pushed up in a corner. The lump under the covers gently rose and fell, indicating the person was most certainly breathing and alive. Though, she was pretty much dead to the world. On the desk, an alarm clock sprang to life, blaring a bell throughout the small room. The lump jumped slightly, and let out a groan.

Pulling the covers back, the girl underneath sat up. She had long blonde hair in rippling waves going all the way down her back. Her green eyes opened and closed, indicating she was still not completely awake. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted. She got up off the bed slowly, and walked zombie-like over to her alarm clock, hitting it about seven times before it finally shut off. She sighed in relief, and shuffled to the door.

_Sarah and Vera are gonna be here soon, _she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. The small flat wasn't very sophisticated. It did its job as a livable home quite well, though. The kitchen was comprised of basically just a refrigerator, oven, and tiny counter top, but seeing as only one person used it, things worked out just fine. The blond opened a cabinet, grabbed a box of cereal, and headed to the minute table.

After finishing up breakfast, changing into her school uniform, and brushing her hair, she plopped down on the small couch near the door just as a knock reverberated through the flat. She sighed and got up, opening the door without a second thought. In came two girls, one slightly taller than the other. They wore the same school uniform, a gaudy yellow dress with a red bow, and were similar in appearance, though they were in no way related.

The taller girl had long black hair with green, blue, red, and orange highlights, making her stick out in a crowd. She had striking purple eyes, and features that indicated an Asian heritage. The other girl was slightly shorter, but had similar black hair, though only with purple highlights. Her eyes were a delicate mix of blue and green, and her voice gave away the obvious fact that she was an American.

"Come on, Mei! It's almost eight!" she said, pulling the blond towards the door. Her Japanese was very choppy, and the two other girls often teased her about it.

"Calm down, Sarah," the tall, dark-haired girl said in English, helping Mei from the other girl's grasp.

"Thanks, Vera," Mei said, shooting an appreciative smile towards the older girl. Her Japanese sounded a bit odd, too, for it held a strange British accent.

"Well, we still have to get to the bus before it leaves!" Sarah said in a somewhat whiny tone, a tone she saved for special occasions. (Or just one to use when she wanted to annoy the hell out of the two other girls.)

"Don't worry, we won't miss the bus," Vera said, and the three headed down the street, ready for yet another day at Ouran Academy. None knew exactly how their lives would change on that seemingly normal Tuesday morning. But it would, and it definitely would never change back.

* * *

**/AN: So, hey guys! I'm here with a new Ouran story, featuring my friends' OCs, VivianLuvsSebastian and Fantasy Trance Queen. I really hope you guys like it, and I know that this is like a pointless chapter, but it'll gain more plot, more detail, more EVERYTHING in the next chapter. Okay, I gotta go. Peace out, peeps!**

**~Princess Camille Hitachiin**


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

The day was boring as hell. Mei could hardly keep her eyes open during Geometry, and the teacher's droning voice in History didn't wake her up much, either. As his monotone voice continued to lull the blonde into a somewhat sleep, someone poked her in the back. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly, looking around and blushing slightly in embarrassment. Turning, she glared slightly at the girl behind her.

"What is it?" Mei whispered harshly through gritted teeth. The girl giggled silently and discreetly handed her a note.

"Here, I was asked to give this to a girl named Mei. That's you, right?" the girl said. It amazed Mei that the teacher hadn't yet called them out for talking.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," said Mei, turning back around and opening the folded paper. It was tinged lightly blue, and the curly writing gave away the note's author almost instantly to Mei.

"_Mei-_

_ Sorry, I had to find someone in your class and didn't know anyone you knew on the spot. I hope no one actually reads this but you. Listen, I have some big news. Meet me in the library during second period. This is really important!_

_ ~Sarah"_

Mei looked at the letter, rereading it again and again, before stuffing it in her bag. Sarah never shared any important news. Well, at least not in a way that sounded so, _excited_. Sarah was _never _excited. What could this news be that could make her so happy? The blonde was so lost in her own thought that she didn't notice the teacher looking directly at her.

"Maylene!"he said, his tone much sharper. The knife-like sound caused Mei to jump again, and a warm blush powdered her cheeks.

"Yes, sir?" she asked shakily.

"Can you possibly share with the class that's got you so distracted?" the teacher questioned.

"I was just, uh," said Mei, looking down at her textbook quickly, "Contemplating how the people of the Mayan culture could ever come up with such an amazing calendar system." The teacher gave her a smile, and Mei filled with relief.

"And an excellent question to contemplate!" he said, and almost instantly he jumped into yet another lecture. Mei let out a sigh, sinking back into her worn chair, and began taking notes.

* * *

A few doors down, Vera looked out the window of her classroom. Trigonometry was complicated and boring, and the eighteen-year old senior had no clue when she would ever use such knowledge. A few of the other fourth year students, who were allowed an off-period, something Vera chose to opt out of, seeing as she could use all the extra credit she could get, were out on the lawn, relaxing, talking, reading, and goofing off. Vera sighed. _They can slack off all they want, while I'm stuck in here, _she thought to herself. Suddenly, she was thrown out of her trance. A tall boy with a muscular build and dark hair was leaning against a tree, while a significantly shorter boy with blonde hair stood nearby, laughing. Vera paused, her mouth slightly agape. This tall, dark, almost mysterious boy was breathtaking.

Class let out almost immediately after that. Vera kept her eyes out the window, nearly tripping on the way out of the classroom. She had to get to the lawn. Now. But it seemed like fate didn't want that to happen. When Vera was about twenty paces away from the nearest exit, some idiot first year tumbled into a third year, causing them to crash into a pile. This resulted in a massive road block, leaving Vera trapped in the entrance hall with no way to escape. She sighed and attempted to find an alternate route out of the hall.

Just as she finally was able to round the corner, the fourth year nearly collided head on with Sarah, who was bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"Oh, Vera! Thank God I found you, I have great news!" she said, grabbing Vera's arm and dragging her down the hall to the library.

* * *

The main library at Ouran was huge. It could have very well held the entire school population with room to spare. In it were hundreds of thousands, or perhaps millions, of books stacked high on shelves that nearly reached the ceiling. One could spend years in here and never read all the books inside, though many have most certainly tried.

In a far corner, Mei was sitting on a small worn red sofa, a notebook in her lap and a textbook propped up against the couch cushion. Her History teacher had been so in favor of her "contemplation" that he had assigned an entire essay about the Mayan calendar system. Sarah tore over to her, excitement seeping out of her. Mei looked up at Vera questioningly, but the purple-eyed senior simply shrugged.

"So, do you want to hear my news or not?" Sarah finally asked, letting go of Vera's arm.

"No, just keep us hanging for the rest of eternity. Yes, we're ready!" Mei snapped, promptly closing her notebook with a small huff.

"Well, you know how I've been looking for a French tutor for Michael?" Sarah asked, smiling at the thought of her fourteen year old brother. He was all she had to remember her mother and father, the two people she had trusted who simply let her go.

"Yeah, which I find somewhat pointless because he's fluent already," said Vera, tucking a strand of her hair, this part green, behind her ear.

"He needs to stay up to date!" Sarah cried, and the librarian looked at her angrily, putting a finger to her lips. Sarah blushed and lowered her voice, "Well, anyway, I think I found him one. And this guy's a third year here!"

"Really? I didn't know we had a French student here," Mei thought aloud, sliding her book back into her bag.

"Yup. And I was going to go talk with him during study hall. You guys wanna come?" asked Sarah, looking happy. Mei and Vera both knew that Sarah didn't have a lot of money to spend on things like tutors, so finding a student who could do it was obviously somewhat of a relief to her.

"Sure," Vera said, and the three walked from the library, none having a clue they were approaching their unchangeable future every step of the way.

* * *

**/AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter one for you! Thank you so much for reviewing, Alessia Kyouya and, of course, FantasyTranceQueen. It's very much appreciated! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible!**

**I totally forgot this last chapter:**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! So, yeah, don't sue me XD  
**

**~Princess Camille Hitachiin**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you all know some stuff. First off, I'm changing my name. YES, I change it a lot, but I think this one is a keeper- Ali Camille. This is the name I'll be publishing my books under if I ever publish something, and the name I'll use for the stage, the movies, and shows I want to be part of. And I'll probably use it elsewhere. I don't know. BUT I'll be using it here for sure. **

**Also, I'd like to let you guys know that updates are on the way. It's busy in my life, since I start freshman year of high school in August, and I have books to read and uniforms to buy and people to miss and so on and so forth. **

**I'm gonna stop rambling now, and if you're reading this after I've updated, let you guys continue the story. Thank you all so much for reading so far, keep reviewing, and come back for future projects. Alright, that's it for now!**

**~Ali Camille, aka Princess Camille Hitachiin**


End file.
